Locations in Glee
This page is for all the locations seen in the Fox TV show Glee. William McKinley High School The school that New Directions attends and the main setting of Glee. The Choir Room The Choir Room is the most commonly seen place in Glee. It is where New Directions meet to discuss Show Choir related information. It has been seen in all episodes of Glee so far. It has a stage and grand piano, band equipment and it also contains Sue's 2010 Nationals Trophy. It was vandalized by Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. April Rhodes Civic Pavilion The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (formerly the Auditorium) is the performing centre for most big events. April Rhodes bought it back for New Directions when Sue locked it for her Cheerios to practice. Many big events have happened their such as Vocal Adrenaline's performance of Another One Bites the Dust, Invitationals, the "A Night Of Neglect" benefit, as well as the 2011 Western Ohio Sectionals and 2012 Midwest Regionals competitions (sectionals being staged in the venue for the first time since the 1960s). The first 5 members of New Directions all auditioned here. Football Field This is where the athletics takes place. It is also where the Titans & Cheerios practice. New Directions performed Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Titans here in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Gymnasium The hall where Basketball is played. New Directions performed Tik Tok, Push It and Toxic here. It is another place where the Cheerios practice. In The Power of Madonna, the Cheerios performed 4 Minutes, with Kurt and Mercedes on lead vocals. In Home, the Cheerios hold a pep rally here with Mercedes singing Beautiful. In Prom Queen and in Prom-asaurus, McKinley High held their prom in the gymnasium. Astronomy Classroom In Duets, Sam and Quinn meet to discuss performing a duet together for Mr. Schuster's assignment of the week. He attempts to impress Quinn by naming the planets, which he does incorrectly by referring to Mars as Venus. In Never Been Kissed, Tina and Mike test the cooling off method in here, during a make-out session. In Furt, Sam tries to give Quinn his promise ring here but she rejects him. Spanish Classroom Will's teach Spanish in this classroom, except for the episode The Substitute. In A Night of Neglect, Kurt indicate to Blaine that it's in front of the choir room. Lockers & Hallway Seen in almost every episode, particularly the corridor where Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Kurt's lockers are. Santana fights Quinn and Lauren here, first beating up Quinn and then being beaten up by Lauren. This is also where most characters get Slushied. Will's Office Will's Office is where he use to check documents an papers. Its only door connects to the choir room. In Bad Reputation, he use this place for interrogate the students. Sue's Office Sue's Office is where she plots the Glee Club's destruction. Brittany, Santana and Quinn mostly received orders here before Quinn's pregnancy was an issue. In The Power of Madonna, Sue meets Kurt and Mercedes here and talks about reenacting Madonna's Vogue music video. It is again used in Home, where the Cheerio's have their weigh-in. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue keeps her gifts here until Will and the others take them back. Emma's Office Emma's Office is where she use to give orientation for students and, sometimes, to Will. In this place, she has lots of pamphlets for help the students. Emma's ex-husband, Carl Howell, had his first appearance here. Principal's Office Principal Figgins' office and for a short time, Sue's. Sue and Will usually meet with Figgins to discuss problems in the school here. It is also the first place where Coach Beiste is introduced. In The Substitute, Sue becomes principal and fires Donna, Figgins' secretary and hires Becky as her own. Places Around Lima Jean's Nursing Home Where Sue's sister Jean lived for many years until her death in Funeral. Sue was a regular visitor as she treasured Jean as the most important thing in her life. The nursing home was also the scene for Sue's wedding to herself in Furt. Sue's House Sue's home that is full of trophies. Sue's housemaid, Imelda works here. It is seen in Funk when Will comes to apologize to Sue and again in Comeback where Emma and Will rush to see if Sue is alive. Will's Apartment Where Will (formerly Terri, and now Emma) lives. It is in a small complex and is seen regularly. Breadstix Breadstix is an Italian restaurant that is popular with the kids in New Directions. The fare here includes vast quantities of breadsticks and endless salad bowls. Hummel Tires & Lube Hummel Tires & Lube is Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. Kurt Hummel occasionally helps his father out in the shop, as does Finn Hudson who works there after school. Sheets-N-Things Terri Del Monico and Howard Bamboo work at this home goods store. The North Hills Mall A good place to see flash mobs. The dream sequence of Safety Dance was in this place. The performance of Barbra Streisand was in this place too. The Gap where the Warblers perform is in the North Hills Mall. It was mentioned by Principal Figgins that Tiffany performed there once. Mattress Land New Directions performs in a commercial for this mattress store in the episode Mattress. The Lima Bean A popular coffee shop, mainly for Dalton Academy students. American Family Motel Sam's family moves here after their house is repossessed by the bank. Scandals A popular gay bar that Sebastian recommends to Blaine and Kurt. Rachel's House Rachel Berry's house is the place where she and her parents, Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry live. We see her room when she's calling Blaine in Blame It On The Alcohol. During the Like a Virgin scene, Rachel and Jesse are singing their part in Rachel's room. Also shown in season one in a Rachel and Finn scene and seen in some scenes with Puck and when she and Jesse were going through her childhood files. We see her basement in Blame It On The Alcohol as well as her living room and kitchen in Heart during the dinner scene. Finn's House Finn's house is the place where he and his mother, Carole Hummel used to live. This place was first seen in a flashback in Pilot. They moved to Kurt's house briefly in Theatricality, before moving back to this one. Afterward, when Carole and Burt got married, they moved to a bigger house. Quinn's House Quinn's house was first seen in Ballad. Because of the divorce of Quinn's parents, it's unclear if it's the same house shown in Sexy and Prom Queen. Kurt's House Kurt's house was first seen in Preggers. The main room shown of the house was Kurt's bedroom, with the kitchen and living room shown in Duets. Carole and Finn briefly moved to this house in Theatricality, before moving back to their old house after Finn and Burt's confrontation. Hummel-Hudson's House In Furt, Burt mentioned he was going to buy a new house for all the family. Kurt's new bedroom appeared in Blame It On The Alcohol and Sexy. The kitchen appeared in the same episodes. The living room appeared in Prom Queen when Kurt was showing off his prom outfit to Burt, Finn and Blaine. Other Locations Carmel High School It's located in Akron, Ohio. The home base of New Directions' rival glee club, Vocal Adrenaline. According to Kurt, its school statue is a bronze great white shark, eating a seal pup, and it weighs three tons. Dalton Academy It's located in Westerville, Ohio. Is an all-boys private school, which Kurt attends for part of Season Two, where he meets Blaine Anderson and joins the Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's not confimed if it's a boarding school or not, but it's implied it is. Westvale High School It's located in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Aural Intensity attends to this school. This place was seen only in a Sue's flashback in Blame It On The Alcohol. Jane Addams Academy It' a school for female juvenile delinquents. Will Schuester goes to this place in Hairography. The Gap Where the Warblers perform the Gap Attack for Blaine's former crush, Jeremiah in Silly Love Songs. New York Gershwin Theatre Kurt and Rachel visit here and perform For Good to help Rachel make-up her mind about college. It is the theatre most famous for the original Broadway show performance of Wicked. Sardi's Finn and Rachel go on a date here and Rachel marvels at the paintings, hoping one day she will have one of her here. Rachel also meets Patti Lupone here. Central Park Seen in I Love New York/New York, New York when the teens sit on the park bench. Later Finn and Rachel meet here at the start of their date. Times Square The first place seen where Rachel announces that she has bought tickets to Cats. It is later seen again during I Love New York/New York, New York. Intercontinental Hotel Where New Directions stay during their visit to New York. Booth Theatre The theatre on Broadway that is the venue for April's show Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. Will sings "Still Got Tonight" on the stage as a security guard tells him he has talent, finally realizing that he has achieved his Broadway dream. Tiffany & Co. Famous for the film Breakfast at Tiffany's. Kurt and Rachel have breakfast here before heading to Gershwin Theatre. Nationals The stage where the Glee Club National Championships are held. New Directions performed Pretending and Light Up The World here, whilst rival glee clubs performed Yeah! and As Long As You're There. Category:Locations